


Skvader's Fables Vol.I

by Skvader



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Devil May Cry 5, Post-Game(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skvader/pseuds/Skvader
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot stories that I write via Prompt Asks on My Tumblr Page. Naturally, there is no definite order that they go in, although they do exist within the boundaries of my AU. No prior knowledge of my AU is needed, and if there is, I will summarize it at the start of the chapter. This will be the first Volume of an undisclosed number. Feel free to send me asks on my Tumblr via my profile.





	Skvader's Fables Vol.I

**Author's Note:**

> V isn't the best judge of clothing, so he gets a little bit of help from his S/O. Requested by Fivetail on Tumblr.

There were so many inexplicable things that simply defied explanation. How had humankind managed to be so ignorant of the presence of demons for so long? How did the world continuously manage to reassemble it’s self piece by piece every time it was taken apart by a massive hoard of demons? And what miraculous brand of happenstance had led to the likes of you managing to cross paths with the likes of him?

But, perhaps the most stupefying thing to ever blanket your collective consciousness was the singular mater of how V literally seemed to only own one outfit.

Admittedly, that was not entirely his fault. V hadn’t actively decided to have a very limited wardrobe, he simply hadn’t found the time to peruse the local Leather and Lace to see if he could find something to his liking during the cataclysmic events unfolding in Redgrave City. But now, with that tragic event becoming an echo of the past, there was time to properly allocate to rectifying that issue. To absolutely no one’s surprise, lady and Trish had been the first ones to try and give V advice in the fashion department. That had not gone over very well due to an obvious difference in tastes. So you decided to take it upon yourself to try and help him fill out his closet, a task that shouldn’t have proven too difficult on principal.

Or so you thought about three hours ago when you two had first arrived at this particular store.

“So you're telling me that you still haven’t found anything else comfortable to try on? How is that possible? You’ve tried on the whole store any only picked out about six outfits!” You asked trying to hold in the flood of laughter that you felt coursing through your body. There was a clear tint of amusement in your voice as you adjusted the shirt you had just put back onto the hanger.

V sighed, clearly flustered by the statement. You could just imagine the bemused smirk on face from the other side of the dressing room door that you had spent the last hour raining clothes over the top of with reckless abandon. You both had grown tired from the ordeal and would like nothing more than to go home but that would mean a follow-up trip to the store in the near future which neither of you were keen on.

No, this ended tonight. He was going to buy something.

“No, unfortunately, I have not. Although, you have spoiled me for choice with more than enough options. But, I have not exhausted them all just yet. Give me just a moment. I might have something…” There was a heavy layer of tiredness in his tone of voice that only three and a half hours of consecutive shopping could put there.

Just as you were about to ask him what he was trying on, he slipped partially around the corner and you stopped dead in your tracks. V was wearing a lush dark grey turtle neck sweater that fell perfectly along the curve of his waist, ending in an elastic trim at the curve of his butt. It looked exceedingly comfortable. The black leather jeans you had picked out had miraculously fit, a relief after the hellish time you had gone through in an attempt to find anything that fit his slender skyscraper legs. This had been topped off with the addition of a white necktie, a color that you rightfully assumed you would die before you saw him in. V hadn’t managed to tie it yet, but an effort had been made none the less.

“Um…” he paused for a moment, glancing away as though he had suddenly developed a phobia for making eye contact with you. “... Do you- how do I look? Do you think I… look alright in this?”

You were taken aback by his sudden bashfulness. How unlike him! He retreated into himself -and behind the door- as you stared at him, blindsided. His feeble attempts at hiding himself behind the door failed instantly however, when you gently ushered him from behind the door, wanting to get a good look at him. He had even taken the time to put on the shoes you had picked out for him; no small feat considering his condition. The sight of him blushing madly while failing badly to hide it was perhaps the most adorable thing you had ever seen. You took a moment to clear your throat, a semi-serious look on your face. “No, you don’t look alright in that.”

V blinked, trying to hide the surprised and devastatingly self-conscious look on his face. He backpedaled a bit as you stepped forward, taking one of his hands into yours. You used the back of the other hand to brush against his cheek affectionately as you stood on your tip toes to try and better make eye contact with the slender young man. “You look ravishing. I simply don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

This time when V broke eye contact with you, the cause of his embarrassment was his inability to take such a powerful compliment dead on. He pulled you against him, resting the bottom of his chin on the top of your head, ever so gently brushing his lips against the center of your forehead. He took a moment to savor the contact, basking in your warmth “... Thank you, my beloved. Truly, you are too good to me.”

You giggled and gave him a gentle squeeze before reluctantly releasing yourself from his embrace. As you reached to pick up an article of clothing, V stopped you by gently brushing his hand along the curvature of your neck. You shuddered, the touch sending waves of chills through your body. You welcomed them but hoped he had not seen the effect his touch had caused. Naturally, your hopes were dashed. “I believe it is high time we made out purchase and headed home,” V said as he leaned into you, gently using two of his long fingers to bring your chin along with a lock of your hair up to his face. When your eyes met, there was a darkness to his that had not been there a moment ago. His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, though the words held no less weight as he spoke them.

“As much as I’ve thoroughly enjoyed trying on the clothes you’ve helped me pick out today, I believe there is substantial pleasure yet to be had in removing them…” He slowly smirked as he eyed the buttons on your shirt, following them with his deep pine colored eyes as he traced the curvature of your body in his mind. The look was as anchoring as the intention behind the look was clear and deliberate. “Do you not agree, my lovely?”

It didn’t take a full consultation with your mind palace to understand the connotations of which set of clothes he actually wanted to remove. You batted you eyelashes slyly, a mischievous grin spreading across your face as you suppressed a chill. After so much standing and bending, you were surprised that he still had the energy to take on any further… activities tonight. “Why yes, my love. You're absolutely right. I think it’s time we headed home.”

V nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving yours as he moved. “Love seeketh not its self to please, nor for its self hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a heaven in hells despair.”

You departed the store shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me an Ask if you would like a story of your own in my series. Also, let me know if you understand what Leather and Lace is a reference to.


End file.
